


the moon and the sun

by renard_rouge



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renard_rouge/pseuds/renard_rouge
Summary: no matter how far, the sun and the moon would meet one day; and it seems like chloé has been orbiting the wrong one for her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (one-sided)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	the moon and the sun

**Author's Note:**

> as much as i love chlonette, i love angst and pining. so here ya go guys!

people would've thought that the mayor's daughter, chloé bourgeois, has nothing good to say about a certain baker's daughter. this was made evident with their ongoing rivalry that none of the others knew how it started.

chloé is never shallow though, unlike what most people think, and would never do things without reason.

to marinette, chloé was a stuck-up brat.

to chloé, marinette was her moon.

in other words, chloé was in love with her so-called rival.

in the darkest hours of the day, she'd always compare her to the moon above. her dark hair that glistens whenever light touched, as if it was the night sky. her bluebell eyes that sparkle with inspiration and determination that could rival hers whenever she's set on something.

and she's set on making marinette giving her attention.

every day, every banter, every jab at her was all for attention, but not from anyone, but from the girl she loved.

the girl she nicknamed her moon.

and maybe it's ironic because she knows that hatred is so different from love, but what she started cannot be undone when she realized that her mother wasn't a good example to follow.

chloé always wondered how his father fell in love with her.

but that's a different topic, chloé's never a love expert, so she'd take every chance she'd get with the ravenette.

even if it is bad attention.

then another blond came into the play, and chloé's smart as to why the ravenette's attention turned to him.

her moon loved another sun.

and she can't blame her, adrien's the exact opposite of her, except maybe for the fact that they're both blondes.

and with dread and haste, she impulsively acted that she loved him as well.

it's sleazy and manipulative, that chloé knows. but adrien knew her secret, knew how deeply she felt for her moon.

it's not exactly a great public relationship between them, but they put on the act; they always both know better of each other's pains and reasons behind closed doors anyway.

and at in one of their hangouts, chloé questioned at the end of the day why he'd put up with it, and adrien answered that unrequited love is painful;

and she hates it, she hates that she knew he'll give a selfless response, hates how he's perfect in every way she can't be, hates how she can't blame her for stealing away her moon's heart, hates how he's giving her too much hope, to begin with as he tries so hard to make the blonde drop her antagonizing act.

they both know it won't happen, they both know how hard chloé's desperate for approval from her mother.

sadly, they're always clinging to empty hope.

and maybe that's why she's not surprised that after adrien got over ladybug, he soon began to love her moon.

who is she kidding? she was never hers, it was and always was adrien's the day marinette fell in love with him.

adrien's the sun, she realized, the sun to her the moon to marinette.

adrien's the sunshine child, as his friends would call him from time to time. and chloé's spitfire, boiled with rage and unpredictable.

and she's not surprised that adrien comes to her; but by already knowing what the conversation will be, the heiress beat her to it with a simple response,

"she was never mine anyway."

she hates that the admission only gave her a pitying look.

and maybe that's why she's not surprised that she's looking at them, dancing so beautifully as they seemed to follow each other's step with grace.

it was the most beautiful eclipse she'd seen for a long time.

"ridiculous, utterly ridiculous," she grumbled to herself, trying her best to forget the clench of her heart seeing them so happy.

"i can agree for a bit," someone said beside her that made her jump.

as she turned around, her breath caught in her throat. there stood a boy whose hair's tips are in a shade of teal, with a jawline that she swore could cut steel.

him being attractive aside, chloé could see his expression that matches what she's been feeling tonight.

heartbreak.

"who are you?" she said, though not knowing why.

"well, i'm luka. luka couffaine," the moon said, with a soft smile as he turned to her.

"...i'm chloé bourgeois," the sun responded, not realizing that she gave a soft smile in return as well.

and they don't know it yet, but they made another beautiful eclipse that could rival the couple across from them.


End file.
